celos
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: la chica que miro yo ¡y todos la ven!...pero hermano, nadie le está coqu...¡silencio Zafiro! claro que me la quieren quitar. Reacciones de un celoso ante sus rivales, ya sean de verdad o supuestos, serie de oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…creo que ya me había disculpado, pero…me pidieron celos de Diamante, y como no los pude meter en amor de locos, pues, este ya tiene su trama y creo que allá lo vimos bien celoso, hice este otro para poner los ataques de celos de nuestro príncipe y como es capaz de sabotear a sus rivales auténticos y los que el mismo se crea.

Ah, me tomé cierta licencia con diamante y zafiro, epsero no les moleste, pero me pareció mas divertido de este modo, y seguimos con mi esquema habitual, hermanos: diamante, zafiro y black lady (rini).

Dedicado a princessviolet, quien quería ver a un diamante celoso en potencia.

Serie de oneshots, que aunque van en la misma historia, están centrados en opacar a un rival.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, estoy intentando llenar este hueco con mis humildes historias.

Celos.

Candidato 1: Darien/Endimiun:

Yo la conocí primero y míralo ahí…ah, hola, se preguntarán quien es la persona arrogante y en apariencia amargada que les habla, mi nombre es Diamante, soy el príncipe heredero de Némesis, tengo unos 15 años y el amor de mi vida, en este momento, se halla divirtiéndose con alguien que no soy yo, esta es mi historia.

Verán: en un principio, yo no quería venir a un estúpido campamento en la Luna ¡tengo 15 años! Los chicos de mi edad no van a campamentos ¡estamos en edad de aventura! En edad de fiestas y desafíos, si quería algún estúpido campamento, le podía decir a mi padrino, una semana en una de las ciudades infestadas y listo ¡campamento de verano! Pero no, absolutamente no, mi padre, nos envió a mi, a mi mellizo Zafiro y a Black Lady a un campamento en la Luna ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡ah si! Que necesitábamos ser mas sociables! Eso es…porque hemos espantado a los 34 príncipes de la galaxia del norte que han sido presumidos y aborrecibles, al último, le lanzamos una olla de acéite hirviendo, y a papá eso no le gustó, pero bueno…para hacernos mas sociables, nos envió a este estúpido campamento el cual, yo pensaba aborrecer, con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que la vi a ella.

Al parecer era su primer año y estaba perdida, yo si sabía quien era, la heredera del imperio, pero al parecer, ella no quería que la trataran como tal, pues en lugar de ir a uno de los campamentos exclusivos, estaba en uno de los que va cualquier gente pudiente del planeta, se veía aterrorizada, buscando su bolso.

¿puedo ayudarte? Le pregunté acercándome, ella asintió –gra, gracias, nunca había venido de campamento. Sonreí –no te pierdes de nada…y…¿Cómo te llamas? Miré como apreciaba mi cabello azul cielo y mis ojos vino tinto, yo había dejado mi marca en su sitio.

-so, soy Serena Sutkino. Dijo bajito, ese tono tímido, atrapó mi corazón –un placer, Diamante Li. Dije con calma mientras buscaba el bolso.

-es, es una mal, maleta rosa. Explicó ella, que hermosa era, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, asentí y la extraje.

- ¿sabes a que cabaña vas? Pregunté, ella negó con pena, sonreí –ven, yo te indico el camino. Ella asintió aliviada.

- ¡muchas gracias!¿eres nuevo? Preguntó, asentí –no lo pareces. Dijo.

-suelo ser bueno en buena parte de las cosas que hago. Un poco de modestia no me caería mal, Serena sonrió y supe en ese momento, que estaba perdido, a lo lejos, vi a mi mellizo con mi hermanita, les sonreí mientras Zafiro se ocupaba de la pequeña Rini, de la misma placenta y tan distintos, el es cabello azul obscuro y ojos azul obscuro y mi pequeña Rini, cabello rosa y ojos rojos.

-vamos. La acompañé a una gran pancarta y vi, su nombre salía en la cabaña 5ªa, suerte, yo estaba en la 4b, podría acompañarla, cuando una voz, la llamó detrás.

-hola ¿tu eres Serena? Preguntó, nos dimos la vuelta, a el lo conocía, era mi amigo, Endimiun Darien, heredero de la tierra, ella asintió.

- ¿si tu eres? Preguntó –soy el líder de la cabaña 5, Darien, vas a la 5ªa ¿no es así? Ella asintió –ven conmigo, yo te escoltaré, gracias Díam. Asentí, en ese momento, comprendí que Endimiun, era un guapito inepto, con una gran cantidad de materia fecal en el cerebro, se llevaba a mi Serena y me quedé como un idiota de pie.

La cabaña para mi y mi hermano era la 4b, para Rini era la 4ªa y ella estaba contenta, no podía evitar pensar en Serena y Endimiun ¡como le estaría coqueteando el muy canaya! Mi mellizo me miró.

-hermano ¿Qué tienes? Preguntó –encontré al amor de mi vida, en este estúpido campamento y ahora, lo voy a perder gracias a Darien. Zafiro rió.

-apuesto a que solo hacía su labor de guía con la chica ¿Quién es? Preguntó interesado –la heredera del imperio lunar. Zafiro rió.

-apuntas alto hermano ¿ que de si ella ya quiere a Darien? Bufé.

-saes hermano, hay momentos como ahora, donde tus palabras sobran, este es uno de esos momentos. Zafiro se ruborizó.

-no tienes que ser tan grosero. Dijo ofendido subiendo a la litera, gruñí y me cubrí la cabeza.

Decidí humillarlo en la primera semana, en el comedor, nos podíamos sentar todos mezclados y yo recuerdo…que mi muy "querido amigo" es intolerante a la lactosa, de hecho…debe tomar leche de soja sinó será…don Flatulencia, como quiero que mi Serena se aleje de el, cambié los contenidos de nuestros cuarticos de leche, Rini negaba.

-eso es muy malo hermano. Alcé las dejas –no es verdad Rini, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Dije con calma, dejé el cuartito adulterado en frente del desayuno de mi amigo, el cual quiere quitarme al amor de mi vida, Serena se sentó junto a mi hermana y por andar mirándola, no detallaba casi en mi desayuno evento que Zafiro aprovechaba para hacerse con mis alimentos cuando, sonó por fin, el primer "ppupupupupupupupupp" el comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, vi a Endimiun colocarse azul mientras yo sabía que se llenaba mas y mas de flatulencias, otra flatulencia, esta vez sonada como un "papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapaprrr" y finalmente, el comedor estalló en carcajadas, lo vi ruborizarse y salir corriendo, Serena reía, como los demás y supe en ese momento, que no quería a mister flatulencio, en eso, vi que una niña llamada Molly (todos llevamos nuestros nombres en las camisetas) le pasaba una nota que ella le pasó a mi hermana, vi como se coloreaba y salía del comedor, Zafiro sonrió.

-después de todo, no debías preocuparte hermano. Me dijo, lo miré –Endimiun le acaba de pedir a nuestra hermana salir. Respondió a mi pregunta no oralizada, tragué saliva.

-ah, si, eso era… dije mientras miraba a Serena, Zafiro me palmeó la espalda, se rió.

-te lo dije, no iba por Serena. Dijo, aliviado me acerqué a ella, para poder ir a buscar a Endimiun y con suerte llevarle un antídoto para esa pequeña e inofensiva bromita.


	2. Chapter 2

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá tiene, a la segunda víctima de la historia.

No se porque nadie lo quiere, en mi opinión, el fue un buen candidato, un poco indeciso pero bueno…no se puede tener todo ¿verdad?.

¡gracias por su apoyo!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les hago ver los celos de Diamante.

Candidato 2: Alan.

Tras haber ayudado a mi amigo Endimiun, pasamos la primera semana excelentemente bien, ya era amigo de Serena y ese hecho me hacía muy feliz, conversábamos en los tiempos libres y nos divirtíamos correteando por allí, en uno de los ratos libres, lo vi, piel ligeramente verdosa, propia de su planeta, cabello azul con un par de mechones rosa, ojos azules y una postura algo elegante, pero no tanto, como la mía, en su mano, una flauta transversa verde con blanco, le sonreía a mi Serena ¡a mi Serena!.

-no he podido dejar de notar, lo a gusto que estás con el Nemesiano. Dijo con calma, Serena asintió –tanto gusto, me llamo Alan, es un placer. Ella asintió –soy Serena, Díam es mi…mi amigo. Dijo con calma, Alan le sonrió.

-un amigo que en mi opinión, no está a la altura de tu belleza. Apreté los puños ¡nadie tiene derecho de coquetearle a mi Serena! Ella alzó las cejas.

-si quieres mi opinión. Continuó el de forma descarada –bien te vendría, ya sabes, alguien como yo. Dijo con calma, mi Serena cruzó los brazos.

-no es por ofenderte Alan, pero Diamante me resulta una agradable compañía, es dulce y tierno. Alan asintió –quizás lo sea, pero creo, que soy mas dulce que el. Serena negó, se dio la vuelta.

-ja, en tu cara. Dije triunfante –por favor, insisto en que me regales el placer de tu compañía. Dijo, ella meditó –bueno, conversar no nos hará daño. Dijo con calma,apreté los puños mientras los miraba sentarse a la orilla de la laguna, poco a poco, ella se fue relajando con el ¡relajando! Se reía de sus estúpidos chistes.

-dulce como la miel ¿he? Veremos que tan dulce eres Alan. Dije malvadamente mientras me alejaba del lago celoso.

Zafiro estaba conmigo, en las inmediaciones de la cabaña 1b, y estaba a punto de hacer algo brillante, se que Alan el modocito, toma un baño exactamente a las 4 de la tarde, ni mas ni menos, e iba a transformar su baño en una dulce venganza, hormigas y miel, nada mejor que eso.

-hermano…sabes bien que no deberíamos hacer esto y mas, no puedes ponerte celoso por cada chico que le hable a Serena. Negué –Zafiro, no es porque le hablen ¡es porque me la quieren quitar y le coquetean! El suspiró con cansancio.

-hermano, Endimiun no le coqueteaba y lo convertiste en señor flatulencio. Medité, mi mellizo era insoportable a veces.

-si, pero Alan seguro me la quiere quitar. Zafiro suspiró –ajá, lo que digas, un día de estos, me lanzarás al lago desnudo si crees que le coqueteo a tu Serena. Medité.

-se que tu, no le coquetearías. Dije sin mas, el bufó, abrió la tubería exacta y lancé la miel que habíamos preparado mágicamente para que fluyera como agua.

-ñomi. Dije mientras me cubría con un velo nemesiano y entraba al dormitorio, dejé sobre la cama del modosito Alan, un nido de hormigas de la variedad roja.

-muhahahahahahaha, con esto tomarás escarmiento modosito. Susurré, salí antes de que nadie me notara, Zafiro susprió.

-ya está. Dijo, asentí, nos sentamos a esperar, cuando escuchamos los gritos de Alan y lo vimos correr en calzoncillos hacia el lago, veía como las hormigas lo picaban y el se ponía morado.

-creo que su especie, es alérgica a esa especie de hormigas. Dijo Zafiro observándolo, Serena estaba con sus amigas haciendo canotaje, cuando Alan se lanzó al agua, vi como las chicas se reían y me di gusto con mi venganza.

-humillación lista. Dije divertido mientras Zafiro cerraba los ojos.

Mas tarde, Serena me abordó –vengo de la enfermería, pobre Alan, realmente esalérgico a las hormigas rojas. Asentí si, que mal por el. Dije –no es por nada, es simpático y todo… comencé a desesperarme ¿de verdad le gustaba? Ella continuaba.

-pero es…demasiado, mmm, como decirlo… la interrumpí –pesado, canalla,absorbente, estúpido, idiota, mandón, obstinado, fastidioso. Ella negó.

-bueno…es demasiado estirado, no me malentiendas, adoro que sigan las reglas y sean rectos, pero una chispa de impulso de vez en cuando, no viene mal y el parece el tipo de gente, que no desafiaría lo establecido por su sociedad, en contraposición con lo que quiere. Sonreí, así que, ama a los correctos rebeldes con causa ¡excelente! Le sonreí.

-acá tienes al candidato. Dije señalándome, ella sonrió –si, seguro que si. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿quieres ir a hacer canotaje? Preguntó, asentí, aparentemente Alan el dulce, al igual que Endimiun el flatulento, no tenían competencia conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Espero les guste mucho y las divierta bastante, en lo personal ¡odio a este personaje! Una copia chimba de diamante: si quieren mi opinión.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos divertidos episodios.

Candidato 3: Fiore.

La verdad, era que después de Alan el dulce, ya no creía que hubiera manera de que me pudieran arrebatar a mi Serena, sobretodo cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos y a ambos nos gustaba, bromeábamos y eso era muy divertido, la pasábamos muy bien, hasta que llegó, la práctica de tango, había un chico de la cabaña 5b que le tocó bailar con mi Serena.

-eres tan hermosa. Dijo el en tono galante –muchas gracias. Dijo mi Serena, gruñí ¡no podía creer que le sonreía! Sin querer, pisé a Rini.

- ¡hermano!¡ten mas cuidado! Exclamó ella enojada –lo siento Rini, no volverá a pasar. Dije –eso espero. Dijo ella mientras me miraba, el le siguió sonriendo.

-bailas espectacularmente bien princesa, tu eres la flor, que engalana el jardín de mi corazón. Vi como ella se ruborizaba, gruñí, cuando la música culminó, el le besó la mano.

-me llamo Fiore, y soy un amante de tu belleza, princesa. Dijo con galantería mientras le daba la rosa, mi princesa sonrió y la aceptó ¡la aceptó! No podía creerlo! Ese idiota –nos veremos pues, Fiore, muy bella tu rosa. El le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo.

-no tan bella como tu princesa. Dijo mientras se alejaba galante y yo, me consumía de celos al ver como ella olía delicadamente la flor.

Ah si, no tan bella como ella, veremos si lleno de abejas te sigues viendo tan estúpidamente atractivo, idiota, Zafiro suspiró.

-hermano, creo que lo estás llevando a un extremo de verdad innecesario. Niego –la chica que veo yo ¡y todos la miran! Exclamé.

-pero hermano, nadie le está coque…. Lo interrumpí –silencio Zafiro ¡claro que me la quieren quitar! Ese Fiore, es de lo peor, tiene un guión de galán barato que nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo cree. El suspiró.

- ¿y que haremos esta vez? Preguntó desanimado –deberías sentirte honrado de que te elija para estas misiones. El rió –las cuales, ponen en peligro mi estadía en el campamento. Anunció.

-ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Dije divertido, -no si nos atrapan. Dijo –peligro es mi segundo nombre já, jamás me han atrapado en una travesura y no, lo harán ahora. Dije feliz, el me miraba –ve al punto. Dijo obstinado ¡que mal genio tiene a veces! Con lo calladito y dulce que se ve, bufé –le lanzaremos un panal. Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos.

-pero hermano ¡es peligroso! Exclamó asustado –descuida, peligro es mi segundo nombre. Dije divertido.

El día de nuestro plan, Zafiro debía distraer a Fiore y para eso,fue a compartir sus conocimientos de plantas con el, mientras yo, trepado a un árbol, me encargaba de encontrar un panal, lo hice, uno rebbozante de miel, lo primero que hice, fue substraerle la mitad miel con un ingenioso aparato nemesiano en forma de coloibrí y lo segundo, prepararme para el evento principal –jajajajajajajaja ¡este es perfecto! Será el mejor. Dije mientras lo balanceaba, unas cuantas abejitas se asomaron, pero no les di importancia, lancé el panal,con puntería perfecta hacia la estúpida florecita de Fiore, el panal le cayó en todo el cráneo llenándolo de miel y a continuación, de piquetes de enfurecidas abejas que lo hicieron saltar como niñita indefensa.

-ahora si ¡no te acercarás a mi Serena! Exclamé feliz, cuando vi que la nube de abejas se dirigía hacia ella, no lo pensé mas, salté del árbol al mejor estilo Tarzán y me dejé picotear, todo para salvarla a ella, lo cual me valió el ser consolado y cuidado por mi princesa.

En la enfermería no me fue mal ¡tenía a mi Serena! Y deliciosa miel para comer y compartir con ella, mis hermanos fueron a verme –hola, peligro es mi segundo nombre. Dijo Zafiro, sonreí.

-claro que lo es ¿viste como quedé como un héroe delante de ella? Pregunté con ilusión –si, siendo casi comido vivo, seguro. Dijo el riendo, sonreí –eso da pie a mi inestimable valor. Dije muy feliz, el asintió.

-desde luego que si, siempre y cuando puedas recuperarte. Dijo el, asentí, mi princesa entró, llevaba unos jazmines.

-son para ti Díam. Me dijo, asentí.

-muchas gracias hermosa. Dije con calma, ella sonrió –bueno, me ayudó a buscarlos Fiore. Zafiro se rió, yo casi escupí las amícdalas, mi princesa sonrió.

-fuiste muy valiente, al recibir esos piquetes. Dijo –todo por ti. Respondí, ella acarició mi cabello, mi mellizo se esfumó, le sonreí y la abracé y sin pensarlo, le robé un beso ¡eso no lo harán ninguno de esos inadaptados jum!.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!**

**Diamante celoso, mejor es tenerlo feliz, ah, los 15 años, y un poco de paranoia.**

**¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!**

**Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos ratos de diversión.**

Candidato 4: Elliot.

Ah si ¡como mejoró ese beso! Nuestra relación ya, éramos novios y yo, cantaba feliz –"somos novios, los 2 setimos mutuo amor profundo, y con eso, ya tenemos lo mas grande de este mundo". Zafiro reía.

-yo no creo que sean novios. Me dijo, lo miré –si lo somos. Dije –no, no lo son ¿se lo has pedido? Preguntó, negué.

-con un beso, ya es mas quesuficiente. Dije, el rió –hermano, yo creo que se te ha olvidado lo que dice tu padrino. Dijo Zafiro –siempre háblale a las mujeres con palabras y hechos. Dije como recitando una letanía.

-exacto, palabras y hechos, no hechos solamente, ella sabe que le robaste un beso, pero no sabe si fue por amor u otra cosa. Bufo - ¡claro que fue por amor! Exclamo ofendido, Mi tonto mellizo suspira.

-hermano, te lo repito, dícelo. Dijo dándose la vuelta y lléndose, Zafiro tonto, no entiende nada de las mujeres.

-Zafiro tonto, no entiende, nada de las mujees. Dije haciendo voz mi pensamiento, yo se que con ese beso le ha quedado claro que la amo, pero…las palabras de mi tonto mellizo, no me dejaron en paz, suspiré y me dirigí a buscarla.

¡y vaya sorpresita que encontré! Cuando llegaba la miré, se acercó a un chico cabellos azules y ojos naranjas, cabello corto, un poco desordenado, se sentó a su lado –hola, pintas muy bien. Dijo mi princesa al chico, este levantó la mirada de su pintura y la observó.

-muchas gracias…¿no eres tu la novia de Li? Preguntó - ¡já!¡sabe que eres mía! Exclamé por lo bajo, mi princesa suspiró.

-creo que si, pero el a mi, no me ha dicho nada. Abrí los ojos –no, no, no, no, no, no, nó, no puede ser que ese beso no haya significado nada para ella. Murmuré.

-creo que si lo ers, Li es demasiado peligroso cuando se trata de ti. Dijo el chico, sabe con quien no debe meterse, mi princesa sonrió -seguro exagera ¿a quien pintas? Preguntó interesada.

-a la niña mas linda del campamento. Enfurecí ¡yo sabía que ese idiota! Quería a mi Serena!.

-hermano. Trató Zafiro de razonar conmigo –la niña mas linda del campamento, no es sinónimo de Serena. Dijo por fin - ¿de que hablas Zafiro?¡claro que lo es! El suspiró.

-para ti, pequeño gandul. Dijo –Elliot el dulce quiere coquetear ¡ya le enseñaré yo a coquetear! Exclamé, Zafiro me miró.

-hermano, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Dijo con calma, reí –yo no me arrepiento de nada. Dije mientras mi pobre mellizo tragaba saliva.

Como Elliot el coqueteador dormía en la misma caballa que nosotros, tenía un plan, para hacer mi trabajo, me acerqué a su cama y llené mis palmas, con el poder hipnótico de mi ojo hipnótico azul, lo coloqué a la altura de sus ojos y lo subyugué a mi voluntad, ahora, sería mi fiel sirviente, lo primero que le hice hacer, fue que se desnudara e hiciera como una gallina por todo el campamento, cuando escandalizó a toda la población, sonreí y le hice que bailara claqué sobre las mesas del desayuno.

-soy una niña muy coqueta y me muevo como mariposa en flor. Decía mientras se movía insinuantemente –me gustan mucho los hombres como la florecita Fiore. Todos reían mas y mas, mis hermanos estaban escandalizados.

-hermano. Susurraba Rini –ya déjalo. Zafiro me miraba mal –vamos hermano, no seas así con el. Reí.

-pero si falta la cosa de oro. Dije –Serena no se enamoraría de alguien como yo, a mis 15 años, soy lampiño de todas mis partes y soy un bebote crecido. Y acto seguido, Elliot el coqueteador se puso a berrear como un bebé muhahahahahahahahahahahah.

Encontré a mi Serena consolando a ese gandul, Elliotl el manipulador coqueteador lloraba en su hombro –hay de mi. Decía alborozado - ¿Cómo le diré a Black Lady que ella es la niña mas linda del campamento? Si soy el hazme reír. Serena le acariciaba la espalda.

-ya se te ocurrirá algo, yo te ayudaré, no llores Elliot. Escuché un ruidito detrás de mi –te lo dije. Me dijo el tonto de mi mellizo –no iba por Serena, la niña mas linda, no se refiere a ella. Sonreí.

-bueno…a cualquiera le puede pasar. Zafiro bufó –te pasa muy seguido. Me dijo, negué.

-si dices tonterías. Dije mientras me acercaba a ayudar al pobre Elliot, que al fin y al cabo, no quería nada con mi Serena.


	5. Chapter 5

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¿me extrañaron mucho? Espero que no, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ojalá se diviertan, recuerden que el objetivo de este fic, es ver los celos de Díam y hasta donde lo pueden conducir.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!con un excelente REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos capis.

Candidato 5: Seya.

Ah, no hay nada peor que: Don Flatulencio, el coqueteador, el dulce y la florecita, llámese: Endimiun, Alan, Fiore y Elliot, nada tan malo y peor que ellos, que ese sexteto, conocido como los trehe lights, ya saben, esos horribles gemelos chico y chica como son: seya y su hermana Sadel, Taiki y su hermana Thalía, Yaten y su hermana Yue, me gustaban sus canciones, de hecho, iva a convencer a mi padre para contratarlos en el cumleaños de Zafi y yo, pero ¡ahora no lo haré! Y preguntarán: ¿Por qué no? ¡su mnmúsica es genial! Si, su música es genial, pero todo…comenzó con el, con Seya.

Mi serena, jugaba con Rini en el pasto, jugaban reto de chicas y las veía jugar desde un árbol –baja y diles que jugamos a las cartas. Dijo Zafiro, quien aburrido de acompañarme, jugaba un crucigramas.

-vamos Zafiro, ya quisiera, pero… comencé, el rió –no me digas, que te da pena. Dijo, hice un ruidito con la garganta.

-un poco. Dije –no parecen cosas tuyas. Dijo el riendo, cuando lo vi se acercaba con gesto arrogante a nosotros, , bueno, hacia ellas, las 2 alzaron la mirada.

-no puede ser ¡no puede ser!¡eres Seya Kou! Gritó Rini empocionada, el asintió –así es princesa, te he visto desde hace días. Dijo el mirando a mi hermanita, Zafiro apretó los puños.

-bajaré y… lo frené –espera, debemos ver que quiere. Dije, Rini lo abrazaba como a su ballena de peluche, señora burbujita, Seya la soltó y se acecó a Serena.

-no he podido dejar, de notar tu arrebatadora belleza, princesa Serena, muchos dicen que sales con el príncipe Diamante, ciertamente, quería preguntarte si es verdad. Ella clavó sus ojos, azules en los de el.

-no lo se…realmente, creo que si, pero no me ha dicho nada. Dijo mi princesa con tristeza, el sonrió de medio lado –pues, yo si te lo digo, te amo, princesa Serena. Eso hizo que casi me cayera del árbol, Zafiro me sujetó.

-hermano…conpórtate… pero mi querida Rini, ya iba a la defensa –mira Kou, es mi cuñada. Dijo, el la miró.

-pero tu hermano no le ha dicho nada Rini. Mi hermanita endureció el gesto –Black Lady para ti, idiota. Dijo, miró a mi princesa.

-además, eso se sabe, ya se besaron. Explicó con la facilidad de un niño para decir, que el cielo es azul, el alzó las cejas –un beso lo da cualquiera. Y acto seguido, ese rufián besó a mi princesa, eso si, me hizo bajar del árbol.

- ¡espera hermano! Gritó Zafiro –oye tu, soquete ¡deja a mi novia! Exclamé lanzándome sobre Seya, lo aparté de mi princesa a puño limpio.

-eres un fizgón Li. Dijo –puede ser, pero no soy un roba novias como tu. Dije en respuesta, nos seguimos dando golpes, hasta que por los gritos de mi princesa y Rini, llegó el superior Nagamura.

Vale decir, que a Kou y a mi, nos castigaron ayudando en la cocina, bufaba, debía vengarme, y ya sabía como, en la fogata, ellos darían un concierto y ya había planeado mi estategia, Zafiro bufaba.

-esto, no es buena idea hermano, no es buena idea. Decía –claro que si Zafiro, lo es. Dije, me acerqué a Seya que dejaba un cargamento de manzanas en la mesada –lamento la agresión Kou, para disculparme quisiera, que aceptaras este jugo de manzanas. El asintió y lo tomó, cuando se lo tragó todo, me llevé el vaso y me di la vuelta.

-nunca mas, te querrán por tu voz. Dije suavemente –muchas graci… Seya se detuvo al paso, al escuchar su voz, como la de una ardilla.

-gracias…oh no. dijo con su ahora fina y chillona voz, me alejé con calma –oh no, oh no, he perdido mi voz. Dijo aterrorizado.

-suerte con eso, ardillita muhahahahahahahaha. Reí mientras Seya, corría como loco, gritando con su a r rdillezca voz.

Vale decir, que el concierto se canceló, Seya era el hazme reír, por su voz, no podía decir nada, porque todo sonaba ridículamente gracioso, después de 3 días tras la fogata, la ardilla Seya recuperó su voz, mi princesa, había ido a verlo.

-lamento lo que pasó. Le dijo –ese Li, es peligroso, realmente es un peligro para todo el mundo, cuando se trata de ti. Mi princesa bajó la cabeza.

-eres un gran amigo, pero yo lo amo a el. Seya asintió con resignación –dícelo, antes de que acabe con todos los que te miramos, sus celos, son peligrosos, créeme. Mi princesa asintió.

-se lo diré, muchas gracias. Le dijo, le acarició el cabello y se fue.

-no soy tan celoso, ni tan malo. Dije escondido junto a Zafiro detrás de la ventana –nooooooo, para nada hermano. Dijo mi mellizo incomprensor en un gesto de ironía, lo ignoré y corrí detrás de mi Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ha, que haremos con los celos de Diamante, jajajaja ¡nadie lo sabe!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos frutos de mi mente.

Candidato 6, ojo de tigre.

Ah, jugábamos Zafiro, Rini, mi Serena y yo, en el espacio reservado para el baloncesto, le lancé la pelota a mi mellizo, pero Rini, quien jugaba con mi Serena, se la quitó y logró encestar, miré a las chicas que se chocaban las manos y bufé.

-vamos Zafiro, tenemos que ganarles. Dije –estamos en un 80 a 80 hermano, no puedes pedir mas. Asentí –claro que si. Dije, en ese momento, Rini miró.

- ¡espera hermano! Le gritó a Zafiro pero este, no la escuchó, chocó con aquel chico rubio de largo cabello, se parece al amigo de mi amigo Endimiun, Neflite, lo miramos todos, el estaba caído.

-lo mamento. Dijo Zafiro, las chicas se acercaron a el y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, miré su nariz –estás herido. Dijo mi princesa, colocó su mano en la nariz de ese rubio y esta se curó, el abrió mucho los ojos.

-muchas gracias princesa ¿Cómo podré pagarte? Preguntó –quitándole tus asquerosas manos de encima. Dije en voz baja, Rini se acercó a el.

-esa pulsera de hoja, es muy bonita. Dijo admirativa –ah, si, es de mi rango, soy amazona animal. Reí –ya me parecía, que te parecías a un burro. El me miró ofendido –para tu información, soy un tigre, mi nombre es Ojo de Tigre. Rini y mi Serena se acercaron a el intrigadas.

-había leído de las amazonas, pero nunca había visto a alguna. Dijo Rini, Zafiro sonrió –ya me estás viendo preciosa. Dijo Ojo de Tigre adulador, le puse mala cara.

-oye tu, ellas son mi hermana y mi novia. Dije colocando mis manos en mis caderas, el sonrió de medio lado.

-las novias no son eternas y en cuanto a las hermanas, no creo que te quieras cazar con esta belleza. Dijo arrogante abrazando a mi Rini, mas rabia me dio ¡que se dejó abrazar! Y mi princesa se acercó a el.

Ahora no era yo, el único celoso –ese chico no se acercará a Rini. Dijo Zafiro mientras reposábamos una tarde juntos en la canoa –he escuchado que ha estado detrás de muchas chicas. Agregó, asentí –ni a nuestra Rini ¡ni a mi princesa! Zafiro sonrió.

-se ve demasiado seguro de si mismo. Dijo con calma, asentí –nada que una buena broma no cure. Aseguré, el asintió.

-bueno hermano, tengo un plan, esa cosa no enamorará a nuestra hermanita para después haber dicho que se besó con ella en el lago. Abrí los ojos.

- ¿supieste de ese rumor? Pregunté –desde luego, se besó con unas amazonas de 14 años, que resultaron ser hermanas y con la hermana de la ardilla. Mi mirada maliciosa salió enseguida –ah si…eso no lo hará, ni con nuestra Rini, ni con mi princesa. Dije completamente seguro.

El día del evento que íbamos a hacer, Zafiro distrajo a mi novia y a nuestra hermana, y yo, preparé todo, como sabía que ese cretino adoraba andar de trapecista, había hecho mi fantástico plan, aparecí con un jugo de fresas adaptado con una fruta hipnótica llamada "el canto del deseo" oh si, todo aquel que la huela, si esta ha sido activada por un hipnoptista, hará lo que el diga por un minuto y eso, fue lo que usamos, cuando el payaso trapecista de Ojo de Tigre, en realidad, debió habese llamado Ojo de Buho por lo mirón y buzo que es, estaba en las cuerdas, nos preparamos estratégicamente, en cuanto bajó, me acerqué a el.

-debes tener mucho calor, esas acrobacias se ven complicadas. El asintió.

-si, lo son. Dijo con calma –me agradará mucho regalarte este jugo. Dije, el lo miró y lo tomó, se lo bebió de un trago, sonreí con malicia y me alejé de el, mi novia y mi hermana llegaron.

-hola hermosa. Dije abrazándola –hola Diamante, vinimos a ver el show de Ojo de Tigre. Dijo con calma –no se que le ves. Le dije.

-su arte es fascinante. Dijo mi hermanita, Zafiro bufó –no creo, que sea tan fascinante. Dijo con calma, el comenzó a hacer su acto, pero su rostro, no reflejaba que andubiera bien.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene cara de enfermo. Dijo mi hermana –oh, seguro lo está. Dijo mi novia, Zafiro y yo las alejamos, al tiempo que aquel chorro de inmundicia saltaba fuera de su dueño.

Ojo de Tigre el buzo, fue tan ridiculizado como en su momento, lo fue Don Flatulencio, pero eso ganó, la compasión de mi novia y de Rini –lamento mucho lo que te pasó. Dijo mi novia a ese remedo de gato –ha sido horrible. Dijo el con frustración.

-Ojo de Tigre ¿Por qué besabas a esas chicas? Preguntó Rini –todos lo saben, era para buscar mi alma gemela. Dijo el aflijido.

- ¿tu alma gemela? Preguntaron ellas a coro –si, si sientes la conección durante el beso, la hallarás. Dijo el.

- ¿la encontraste? Preguntó mi novia –desde luego que si, la última chica que besé fue Vergerite ¿que habrán pensado aquellos 2? Preguntó aflijido, miré a Zafiro.

-el solo las alagaba. Dije –si, pero igual, mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Dijo, asentí –ese es mi hermano. Aseguré.

-debemos hacer algo. Dijo Zafiro –si, alejar a las chicas de el. Dije mientras acompañado de mi hermano, entrábamos a la enfermería.


End file.
